fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Shine★Pretty Cure!
is the first fan season created by MitsuMitsu-chan. Plot Mitsuda Yuuka, daughter of King Lie, was sent to Earth at a young age and was adopted by Mitsuda Rena. She suffers from amnesia, but eventually knows her past later on. She transformed into Precure with Rei, her childhood friend and Chcola. Characters is the leader of the cures in Shine★Pretty Cure! She is the daughter of King Lie, a evil villain who plans to take over the world. Yuuka's older sister, Rikana, sent her to Earth to protect her. Yuuka suffers from amnesia, but eventually discovers her past and reunited with Rikana in the later episodes. Her cure form is . is the second main character. She is a normal human being, childhood friend of Yuuka. She is kind-hearted and caring, and does her best to help Yuuka remember her past. She helped Yuuka find Rikana with the help of the others. She tends to scold Yuuka for her actions, and they bicker a lot, but makes up eventually. Her cure form is . is the third main character. She grew up in a rich family, and is Miho's childhood friend. She is seen to be graceful, but can be really tomboyish at times. She likes hanging out with the cures and feels lonely sometimes. She knew Yuuka and Rei since Grade 3 at elementary school. Though her family is rich, she does not enter a private school. Her cure form is . is the fourth main character. She is spirited when it comes to creativity. She lives with her grandfather and brother since her parents are always overseas. She likes nature and is always visiting parks. Her cure form is . Mascots is the main mascot. She is daughter of Queen Bright. She doesn't know that Yuuka is daughter of evil, and is partner of Yuuka. is the second main mascot. He is partner of Rei. is the third main mascot. She has a large appetite and is a crybaby. She is partner of Aika. is the fourth main mascot. She already knew Miho before the beginning of the series. Her partner is Miho. is the fifth main mascot. She is the baby fairy mascot. She was born at Episode 7. Allies is the queen of Candy Land. She s Chocola's mother. She turned into a statue after using up her power to protect Candy Land. is the princess of Fizzy Drink Kingdom. She came to Earth at Episode 7. She takes care of Kira and lives in Lucky House. is Yuuka's older sister. She made her first appearance on Episode 12. She erased Yuuka's memory and sent her to Earth. Villains is the king of Lie Kingdom an father of Yuuka and Rikana. is the leader of the Lie Team. is the second villain and first female villain. is the third villain and twin brother of Rebecca. is the second female villain and twin sister of Benjamin. She is of higher rank then the others, and likes to boss them around, but she eventually becomes good. Locations *Lucky Town *Hoshiakari Middle School *Lucky House *Candy Land *Lie Kingdom Trivia *Shine★Pretty Cure! is similar to Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *Shine★Pretty Cure! is the second fan season with a mascot named Kira. Note *I changed Rei's last name. *I changed the story. *I changed the relationships. Category:Fan Series Category:Shine★Pretty Cure! Category:User: MitsuMitsu-chan